


Wish That I Wished You Were Here

by lastontheboat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastontheboat/pseuds/lastontheboat
Summary: Draco only has one weakness, and that is looking foolish in front of Harry Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	Wish That I Wished You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September 2020 Discord Drarry Drabble Challenge.  
> Prompt: "Journey"  
> Required word count: 325

The first time is an accident.

Draco walks through the door of “Dunlop’s Magical Expeditions” intending to drop off his CV. One of the conditions of his release is that he pursues employment; he has stretched his experience as Hogwarts prefect into thirteen bullet points.

A bell chimes and the man behind the counter looks up - of course it’s Harry fucking Potter. “Malfoy?” he asks, startled.

“Oh,” Draco says, before turning and apparating away immediately. At the Manor he tears his CV into shreds, feeling enormously foolish. Dunlop’s was the only shop that had a Help Wanted sign that week. He makes a new copy then ignores it for the rest of the day.

The second time, he enters Dunlop’s prepared to ask to speak to a manager. Then Potter looks at him, smirking, and says “Back so soon?” and suddenly Draco is instead inquiring about the Iceland package that’s advertised.

Potter recites a list of destinations, his eyes never leaving Draco’s. They’re having some kind of weird staring match, then Draco accidentally brings his CV into view, and Potter asks “What have you got there?”

“An itinerary,” Draco lies. “From a competitor.”

“We’ll beat any price,” Potter says, like it’s a challenge.

Draco tries his best to look mysterious. “Some things can’t be bought,” he says, then turns and marches out the door while he still has some dignity.

The third time Draco has no excuse; he doesn’t even have his CV with him.

“I wondered if you’d be back,” Potter says, like a prat. “Are you here to book?”

“I went with your competitor,” Draco lies. Potter ends up describing their Asian packages, and somehow they discuss travel dreams, and before leaving Draco cavalierly tells Potter that he’ll send a postcard from Iceland.

Back at the Manor, Draco realizes that he needs Icelandic postcards and fake experiences to relate. CV forgotten, he finds a book in the library and gets to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm on tumblr at [@lastontheboat](https://lastontheboat.tumblr.com/).


End file.
